


Protocol One: Link to Pilot

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Admiration, Attraction, Devotion and Respect [2]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edging, Hands-free, Human/Robot relationships, M/M, Orgasm denial/delay, Robot Sex, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack discovers something odd going on with his pilot helmet.





	1. It's The Memory Of You Still...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Derp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/gifts).



> This is my post-campaign, canon-trampling AU, the same one that Protocol Three is set in.
> 
> Dedicated to Queen_of_Derp, who helped me bring more life to these characters and universe than I ever thought possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough few days for Jack, but hope is around the corner...

Cooper jerked awake with a gasp, his heart racing, adrenaline flooding his body. It took him several seconds to remember that he was in his bed on Harmony and not back on Typhon with BT. He glanced at the clock and groaned at the time; he'd only been asleep for two hours. He sat up in his bunk and tried to calm his breathing, his heart still jack-hammering in his chest.

He'd been back on Harmony for three days, and the memories were still fresh in his mind, echoes of _trust me_ crossing through his brain unbidden. The quiet of the night pressed down on him, making it hard to breathe. After so long sleeping somewhere there was a constant low rumble of engines, the absolute stillness of his room was unnerving. He got up and carefully made his way to his desk, the dim glow of the clock barely providing enough light for him to see by. He sat down at the desk and reached out to pick up his pilot helmet.

They wanted to wipe his link and give him a new Titan. He tried to imagine himself with another one, hearing a different voice in his ear, and just couldn't do it. He didn't want another Titan. He wanted BT, but BT was gone. His heart contracted painfully and he swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He didn't just want BT. He _needed_ BT, with a dull ache in his body that no amount of medication would soothe.

He remembered how, when BT finally told Cooper how he truly felt, he'd been unable to believe it right away. Even after BT had defied Commander Briggs and told her in no uncertain terms that Cooper was _his_ pilot, Cooper still couldn't believe BT loved him. Instead of trying to argue with Cooper, BT had taken him to a quiet place and _made_ him believe, picking apart his heart and soul with gentle efficiency until his body shattered with his release, crying out BT's name over and over again. 

Tears dripped steadily from his chin onto his helmet, and he made no effort to blink them away or hold them back.

"BT..." he whispered. "I love you. I miss you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the helmet, his throat painfully tight. 

A heartbeat later, a dim light lit up the inside of his eyelids for split second, and he gasped and opened his eyes. If it hadn't been for the afterimage, he would have thought he imagined it. He waited, feeling unaccountably tense. Then, his helmet flashed faintly, a blue so dim it barely registered as a light. "Wha-", Cooper said, almost dropping the helmet from suddenly nerveless fingers. A second later, another flash, this one brighter.

Cooper felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't even realize he was moving until he was already out the door and down a corridor, heading across the base for Smith's quarters. If anyone knew what this was, it would be him. Cooper didn't dare let himself think of the possibilities. Far better to keep his expectations low and his hopes lower.

He reached the scientist's quarters and almost slipped and fell as he skidded to a stop in front of the door. Under his arm, the helmet flashed again and went dark, as he slapped the alert chime repeatedly.

The door slid open and a very rumpled-looking Smith stood there, blinking owlishly at him in the light of the corridor.

"It's 0327, Cooper, what is it?"

Cooper wordlessly held the helmet out to Smith, who looked at it uncomprehendingly. "Yes, what abo-" Smith started, and then the helmet lit up, brighter than before. Smith's eyes widened and he gently took it from Cooper.

"When did this start happening?" he asked, staring at the flickering faceplate.

"About half an hour ago. I ... I thought I'd better bring it to you right away," replied Cooper.

"Yes, of course. Of course," he said, then made a few humming noises as he turned the helmet this way and that. 

"I'd better take this down to the lab, see if I can figure out what's going on." He looked at Cooper, "You should probably try to go back to bed and get some rest. You look terrible."

Cooper snorted, "Thanks for that, but I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep."

"Well, try anyway. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything--if I do find anything."

"Right, thanks, Doctor Smith." His eyes fell on the helmet again, flickering rapidly now, and he swallowed.

Smith was already turning away, muttering to himself about diagnostics and scanners. Cooper stared at the helmet until Smith carried it out of his view, then turned to make the trek back to his room, trying to curb the kernel of excitement deep in his gut.

Once Smith arrived at his lab, it didn't take him long to figure out that the flashing meant something, after he hooked it up to a diagnostic machine and the flashing became steadily brighter with each pass of the pattern it repeated. When he'd decoded it, he swallowed, amazed.  

  

 

  
_J_ _A_ _C_ _K_ _?_

 

* * *

 

For several days, Cooper lingered on a borderline between depression and anticipation, trying, and often failing, to not get his hopes up that the helmet's flashing  _meant_ something... and that BT was involved. Smith only told him that they had found some erratic data and they were investigating, but beyond that, Cooper hadn't heard a thing. It was maddening. 

He was just beginning to wonder if he'd ever hear anything when there was a sudden flurry of activity in the corridor outside his room. He heard people shouting, boots hitting the floor hard, and people running through the corridor by his room. He automatically spun up into high-alert mode, searching for his gear and putting it on. He'd just clipped part of his armor down on his chest when he remembered he didn't have to do that anymore, and sagged back onto the bed.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, COOPER!"

The shout was as loud as the banging on his door, and he quickly ran to open it, finding Barker there with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Come with me, now!" was all Barker said, and took off, fully expecting Cooper to follow him without being prompted again. Cooper had to trot to catch up, but Barker didn't even slow down once he had.

"Barker, what is it?" The knot building in his stomach was getting worse, and he felt like he was going to throw up and pass out, not necessarily in that order.

"Just come on," Barker urged, leading him to a place Cooper had avoided since he got back to Harmony -- the Titan hangar.

He blanched. He didn't want to go to the Titan hangar, not now. But... everyone else seemed to be going there too. Cooper felt a hopeful tingle run through his chest and quickly squashed it back down. The crowd was getting thicker the closer they got to the hangar, until finally they couldn't move any more. People were shouting excitedly and the sheer noise made Cooper's eyes water.

"CLEAR THE FUCKING ROAD, PEOPLE!" shouted Barker, and at first no one moved, but then people began to notice who was trailing in Barker's wake.

A hush fell over the crowd as it parted before them, and Cooper began to feel even more anxious. He couldn't dare hope... He didn't want to hope...

Barker pushed Cooper in front of him as they rounded the corner onto the catwalk that ran around the sides of the hangar. Cooper stopped moving with an inarticulate noise in his throat, because across the way stood a new Vanguard Titan, one he'd known they'd been building but hadn't given much thought to otherwise. But now that Vanguard stepped out of its ( _his_ ) bay, because of course it was _him_ and Cooper thought he might cry because that bright blue optic was the same as in his dreams and memories and then he  _did_ cry because BT was standing in front of him, leaning forward until his optic was mere inches away from Cooper's face.

"Hello, Jack."

 


	2. ... That Takes My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BT is back, but needs Jack to link again...

"I'll do it," said Cooper, with no hesitation.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Briggs, looking worriedly from Smith to Cooper and back again.

"We don't really have a choice. I don't want to wipe Cooper's previous link because I think that will do more harm than good at this point," replied Smith, tapping his fingers rapidly over a datapad.

Cooper could feel BT, hovering on the edges of his mind. A welcome visitor, but one that couldn't come in completely just yet.

"I mean, this is... really unprecedented. We've never been able to recover a Titan's datacore from a Pilot helmet before... We don't know what a dual-layered link will do..." Smith continued.

"I don't care. I'll do it," repeated Cooper.

"All right," said Smith, looking to Briggs, "With your permission, ma'am?"

Briggs crossed her arms and nodded curtly, "Don't die on me, Coop. Okay?"

"No, ma'am," he replied, taking his helmet back from Smith. He stood up, blew out a breath, and headed to BT's bay.

The Vanguard was waiting for him, and Cooper stopped in front of him, looking up.

"Hello, Jack," BT said, squatting down to get eye-to-optic with him.

"Hey, BT," Jack replied softly, "You ready for this?"

"I have been ready since I was reinitialized," BT said, reaching out to nudge Jack's shoulder with a finger.

"Let's... let's go somewhere else," Jack said, his heart suddenly racing.

"Agreed," BT said, gently picking Jack up and setting him on his shoulder, where he leaned against one of the safety bars, holding onto it with his other hand. BT walked out of the hangar, and Jack closed his eyes against the tears that threatened and reminded himself that this was, in fact, NOT a dream.

"I missed you... so much," he whispered, feeling a tight knot of anticipation beginning to build in his stomach.

"I missed you too, Jack," BT replied. He wandered away from the base for some time, even beyond the Gauntlet, where Lastimosa's Ghost still lingered. They walked among the curious floating basalt pillars,  the lush pink and purple trees, and the streams of water that defied gravity, until they were so far away from anything that Jack felt like they were the only two beings on the planet.

"BT..." he started, swallowing nervously. He could feel BT's presence pressing against his mind, causing his heart to skip a beat. He took a shuddering breath and tried again. "I'm ready, BT."

BT stopped, then very carefully picked Jack off his shoulder, holding him in his hand and looking at him. "No matter what happens," he said, "remember that I am always 100% in love with you."

Jack leaned over and clutched at BT's wrist, pressing his forehead against the cool metal, then his lips. He sat up and carefully put his helmet on. BT opened his cockpit and Jack stepped inside, feeling jittery and nervous as if he'd never embarked before, his heart pounding.

"BT," he whispered.

"Trust me."

The cockpit closed, and Jack tried to calm his breathing. His heart was hammering in his chest, his skin tingling, and he made a soft whine borne of some unnameable emotion.

"Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Establishing neural link."

"Hngh!" Jack's back arched as his nerves lit with sensation, slamming his shoulders back against the seat even as he thrust his hips up against nothing. The white rush of the neural link seemed to go on and on, BT's presence all around him, running through him, flooding his nerves until they sang. After an eternity, the white haze cleared, and Jack was left panting, slumped half out of his seat, his cock a hard bar in his flight suit. He sat up and then hunched over, curling to one side, as he suddenly felt the sensation of being gently touched along his side.

"It would appear that our bond has strengthened," said BT, and Jack felt him as much as heard him.

"BT... what..." Jack was in no shape for coherent conversation. He hadn't so much as touched himself since the last time BT had made love to him, and all he could think about now were the sensations that BT was clearly sending through his body, and the way his cock positively _leapt_ in response.  

"I missed you," BT said. "I believe what you are feeling is ... _my_ feeling."

"Y-your f-feeling?" Jack gasped. His cock ached and he struggled with his zipper, whimpering when he couldn't get his hands to cooperate.

"That is correct," said BT. A moment later he spoke again, but his voice changed into something much more primal, the tone reminding Jack of the first time he'd- "I _want_ you," he said, and Jack moaned softly.

"BT..."

He tried again to free his cock from his flight suit, having more luck this time despite his shaking fingers. He winced slightly as he pulled his hard length away from the damp fabric of his underwear, panting softly. A moment later, he decided to take his helmet off. To his surprise, the link felt even stronger without it.

BT noticed as well, "That is unusual..."

Jack nodded and wrapped his hand around his cock, tugging his undershirt up with his other hand, the excitement already almost too much to bear. He stroked his fingers down the hot shaft once, and then BT said, "Wait. Not yet."

"What?"

"Don't touch yourself yet," BT clarified. "I want to... _try_ something."

"But..."

" _Trust me_ ," said BT, and Jack was suddenly flooded with a loving warmth that seemed all-encompassing and without end. His mouth dropped open slightly as he realized that this... _this_... was how BT felt for him. This was love. He closed his eyes, but opened them in surprise a moment later, as the sensation of being touched rushed through his body again, much more confident this time. It ran warm down his chest, sliding past his stomach and down along his thighs, but then slid back up between them, centering on a spot deep inside, one that made him spread his legs and push back against the pilot seat with a groan.

"W-what...?" he said, his voice shaking.

"I am testing the neural link by applying localized stimulus to specific nerve bundles."

"BT..." said Jack, half laughing, half moaning, "Are you d-doing what I think you're doing?"

A second later he groaned as the sensation of being _stroked_ inside multiplied, and Jack felt himself swiftly approaching climax. "F-fuck..." he breathed, unable to keep his hips still, gritting his teeth with the effort of not grabbing his cock and finishing himself off. The sensations grew stronger and stronger, and he tipped his head back as his mouth sagged open, his body straining. He was so close...

And then BT made an amused noise and the sensations dwindled away to nothing.

"BT... w-why... why did you stop?" He couldn't help the faint whine that entered his voice.

"I wanted to make sure this was memorable for you," said BT, and Jack could _feel_ his amusement.

"By _teasing_ me?" Jack asked, chuckling softly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not exactly," said BT, and the stimulation began again, sending tingles and shocks through Jack's nerves, making him moan and press back against the pilot's chair.

"Are you s-sure? B-because this _really_ feels like teasing."

"You haven't felt _anything_ yet," he replied, and Jack shivered at the low promise in BT's voice.

"BT..." he moaned softly, as the Titan started to build the pleasure again, layering sensation upon sensation, centered around his cock this time. It felt like hands were stroking his shaft, running up and down the hard, aching length.

Jack stuffed the side of his fist into his mouth, chewing savagely at the fabric of his glove to keep from grabbing his cock, breathing hard through his nose. His chest rose and fell with little grunts as BT seemed to caress and squeeze his shaft and balls at the same time, pushing him quickly towards the end. His cock dripped steadily onto his stomach, smearing precum with every shudder and jerk of Jack's hips.

"Ah-hahhh!" he gasped. He was almost there...

BT backed off again, leaving Jack to make a frustrated groan of negation, "S-stop doing th-that! Wh-why won't you let me finish?"

"Because you need this," said BT, simply. " _We both do_."

That said, BT laid into Jack again, bringing a breathy whine to his lips, "Hnnnn...." He tore at his glove with his teeth, trying to keep the frustrated groans at bay. He felt a faint hint of satisfaction when some of the fabric ripped. Little tingles and shocks rippled from his inner thighs to the tip of his cock, rhythmically. His voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't help but move, sliding his hips along the seat as if he could push closer that way. This was nothing like he'd experienced his first time with BT. This was so, so much more.

He felt the peak nearing and groaned, wanting to finish so badly he started bucking his hips up into the air, gasping. He reached for his climax, moaning with the need of it, and then sobbed when he felt BT back off again. "G-god... BT..."

BT barely gave him time to breathe before he was after him again, pushing Jack toward his climax with firm surety. BT now knew his limits, and started to test them.

It was like being hit with little ripples of sensation, as BT brought him close, then backed off just enough to make Jack moan in desperation, then brought him close again in a slow, undulating wave that had Jack nearly screaming in pleasure and pain after a minute. Jack writhed in the pilot seat, his face wrecked and sweaty, his eyes watering with unshed tears, "BT...d-dammit! P-please! I c-can't take this... Fuck!"

"Please what?" said BT, sounding _amused,_ and Jack groaned, pushing back against the sensation of being filled by nothing, "I w-want to cum... BT, please..."

BT didn't reply immediately, letting Jack slowly tumble away from the orgasm he so desperately craved. Jack stuffed his hand in his mouth again to muffle his frustrated scream, chewing hard at the already shredded material of his glove.

Jack groaned against his hand as tears began to track down his face, "Please, BT..." he whispered, brokenly, begging.

BT was silent for another minute, then his warm voice rolled over Jack like a wave, "All right."

This time when BT began to move through the neural link, it was different. Jack closed his eyes, the contrast between what he saw and what he felt too great for brain to process at the same time. What he saw was nothing special; his flight suit open to his waist, his undershirt rucked up to his chest, his hard cock dripping and adding to the smeared precum on his stomach.

What he felt, however, threatened to shatter him. BT's presence was everywhere, surrounding him, running through him, sliding against his overheated skin, pushing his shoulders back against the Pilot seat, hard. Jack's legs spread wider as his nerves even relayed the sensation of BT thrusting inside him, long slow strokes that had him gasping and moaning incoherently, the tears now running freely down his face.

"Jack..." rumbled BT, and Jack's moans pitched higher as the sound of BT's voice alone pushed him over the edge he'd been skirting for so long. It was all he could do to stay conscious as a powerful orgasm ripped through him, dimming his vision and making his ears ring as he cried out, "BT!"

His fingers gripped the arms of the cockpit seat, his knuckles white as he shook apart in his climax, without laying a finger on his cock, and spilled what seemed like an unbelievable amount of sticky cum on his stomach and chest. He could feel the pulses BT was sending inside him, mirroring his orgasm.

"Ah... god... BT," he panted, his body shuddering with the last remaining spurts. He could _feel_ how satisfied BT was, how pleased.

He relaxed limply against the seat, feeling drained and weightless, like he was in danger of floating away. His only anchor was BT, running through his body like he'd never been gone at all. Jack drifted, his breathing gradually slowing, content to stay in the soft afterglow forever.

BT's voice seemed to come from all around him, "Jack... I love you."

He wasn't entirely sure he opened his mouth when he replied, "I love you too, BT."

Several hours passed before they returned to base.

 


End file.
